Bakugan Battle Brawlers:El Regreso
by Hikari-Kazami
Summary: Luego de 1 año de salvar a Neathia y 2 años de salvar Nueva Vestroia los peleadores se reunen con la ayuda de alguien especial.
1. La Peleadora Misteriosa

**Notas:**

**Yay! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic y una nueva loca idea :D esto se me vino a la mente ya que como saben han desaparecido a Alice y Runo de Bakugan ¬¬ los odio por eso, pero también estoy enojada no solo por eso si no por la cruda que tuvieron verdad Anubias...**

**Anubias: Deja de acusarme y méteme de nuevo en el fic quieres**

**Yo: ¬¬ No tenia opción si no, no podía empezar además adore esta idea XD**

**Anubias: Como quieras solo no me saques del fic**

**Yo: ¬¬ No te preocupes no lo hare**

**Shun: Que ahora me cambias por un borracho**

**Yo: ¬¬ Mejor cállate que estuviste igual o peor**

**Shun: Ok, me callo**

**Bien ahora sin más inconvenientes dejo que lean queridos lectores disfrutad esta historia que ha estado atormentando mi pobre cabeza ****... .**

* * *

><p><strong>Bakugan Battle Brawlers: El Regreso<strong>

Era de mañana en la bella ciudad de Bayview, habían pasado ya 2 años de haber salvado a Nueva Vestroia del Rey Zenoheld, 1 año de haber salvado Neathia, y 2 años de haberse separado a excepción de Shun, Dan y Marucho.

El interespacio Bakugan había progresado mucho, cada vez que entrabas era como entrar a una ciudad en donde los chicos podían hacer de todo aparte de pelear, pero eso era lo de menos, los peleadores se encontraban muy tranquilos y llevaban una vida digamos "normal" sin saber que una persona cambiaria su vida por completo.

Dentro del interespacio se podía divisar una figura negra parecía que tenia puesta una capa morada, no se podía distinguir si era un chico o una chica lo único que se divisaba era un sonrisa en sus labios, comenzó a caminar con paso lento, miraba a todas partes parecía que buscaba algo, de pronto sintió que lo habían jalado de un brazo intento reaccionar pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Oye suéltame-Dijo la persona que al parecer parecía una ¿chica?

-A ti nunca te había visto que haces aquí-Dijo un peliblanco aun sujetándola.

-Eso no te interesa-Dijo de mala manera.

-Tal vez te pueda ayudar-Dijo el peliblanco.

-No gracias no necesito ayuda puedo encontrar a los peleadores yo sola-

-A sí que buscas a los peleadores-

Sin querer había dicho a quien buscaba por una parte era bueno si la ayudaban seria más rápido pero por otra había echado a perder su plan así que no le quedo de otra más que aceptar la ayuda.

-Bien acepto tu ayuda-

-Pero no te será tan fácil, que te lleve-

-Que quieres a cambio-

-No quiero nada solo quiero una pelea Bakugan, por cierto soy Anubias, como te llamas-

En eso a la persona que parecer ser una chica se le vino una idea a la cabeza si la retaba a una batalla por qué revelarle quien era en esa misma batalla.

-Te diré que, si me ganas te digo mi nombre y no me llevas con los peleadores y si pierdes no te digo mi nombre pero me llevas con los peleadores-

-Suspiro-De acuerdo-

-Bien trato hecho-

Luego de ambos estrechar sus manos, se dirigieron a la arena de batalla, donde pelearían Anubias y una "chica" misteriosa.

-"Bienvenidos a otra batalla Bakugan en nuestro interespacio Bakugan, y esta vez tenemos a nuestro mejor peleador ¡Anubias!, quien luchara contra una "chica" misteriosa"-Anunciaban a través de los micrófonos.

-"Listos, preparados, ¡comiencen! Campo Bakugan abierto"-

-Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, vamos Horridian a acabar con ellos- Horridian 1000g

-Eso es todo lo que tienes niño-

-Ya veremos quién ríe último-

-Bien, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, vamos a ver si pueden con Night- Night 1100g

Night era una bakugan darkus, era como un hada, el traje en morado y negro, las alas blancas, tenía un bastón blanco para atacar, la piel morada clara, los ojos ámbares por alguna razón desconocida.

-No te excedas recuerda guarda energía-Dijo desde su capa un bakugan verde.

-Tranquilo lo tengo controlado-Respondió.

-Poder activado, pesadilla mortal-(**Que quede claro que no sé cuantos gs quita la carta y no se mucho para que sirve ya que casi no vi la 4 temporada así que lo hare a mi manera y si me quieren ayudar apretar el botoncito :D).**

La carta quito los 100 g de la "chica" quedando igual que Anubias.

-Y bien que piensas hacer-

-Ya veras, poder activado, oscuridad total-

Todo se puso oscuro, y con ataques rápidos le quito a Horridian 300g.

-Bien hecho Night-

-Gracias-

-Podre activado, hyper garra-

Horridian: 800g

Night: 750g

-Poder activado, cuchilla oscura-

Horridian: 500g

Night: 1050g

Siguieron luchando, luchando y luchando y primera batalla gana:

-"La primera batalla la gana la "chica"-

Segunda batalla, estaban algo agotados (demasiado diría yo) pero esta vez el ganador resulto ser Anubias.

Tercera y última batalla la decisiva, aquí se sabía quién ganaba y quien perdía, la "chica" dio un último ataque y...

-"Impresionante, esa "chica" acaba de derrotar a Anubias"-Decían a través de los micrófonos.

-Bien te he ganado ahora cumple con tu parte-

-Está bien sígueme-Decía un derrotado Anubias.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la arena de batalla, efectivamente allí estaban Daniel, Shun y Marucho, el castaño terminando una batalla resultando ganador, luego de ganar sus palabras fueron:

-Bien quien sigue-

La persona misteriosa salto de donde estaba para quedar en la arena de batalla y decir:

-Yo sigo-

-Bien entonces que comience la batalla-Dijo Dan.

-"Campo Bakugan abierto"-

-Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, vamos Titanium Dragonoid-

-Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, ahora Night Darkus-

-Quien eres, dímelo ahora-

-Mira niño si quieres que te diga me tendrás que ganar-

-Bien-

**(Me brincare la pelea hagan de cuenta que ya pelearon las dos primera batallas y van 1 a 1)**

Luego de las dos primera batallas iban empatados y al igual que con Anubias solo faltaba un golpe final...

-"Y el ganador es Dan Kuso"-

-Bien te he ganado, tienes que cumplir-

-Como quieras, pero que mal que no recuerdes-

-A que te refieres-Pregunto Dan.

-Lo descubrirás ahora-

La persona se fue quitando lentamente la capa para que pudieran verla completamente, luego cumplir con lo anterior, todos (los peleadores) se quedaron impresionados al saber quién era, esa persona era...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Soy muy malvada pero si les revelo quién es se le quitara el suspenso y no serviría de nada, pero para los que si son observadores y ponen atención ya se habrán dado cuenta de quién es.<strong>

**Yo: ¬¬ Bien Anubias estas contento ya estás en el fic.**

**Anubias: Claro que estoy feliz ^^**

**Yo: Yupi me alegro ¬¬**

**Shun: Bien piensas quedarte ahi todo el Hika-chan**

**Yo: Nop solo pienso hacer una preguntica.**

**¿Reviews?  
><strong>


	2. El Regreso De Una Amiga

**Notas:**

**Hola, aquí estoy de vuelta y me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta alocada historia y hoy descubriremos quien le atino al nombre de la chica misteriosa muajajaja.**

**Shun: Ya cállate y comienza el capitulo ¬¬**

**Yo: ¬_¬ Ahora por eso no vuelves a aparecer**

**Shun: No! Te suplico me devuelvas y me haces lo que tú quieras**

**Yo: Esta bien ^^**

**Shun: ¬_¬**

**Bien prosigamos con el fic en lo que el amargado se tranquiliza, aquí está el momento de la verdad, disfruten el capi.**

**Shun: Ejem...te faltaron los agradecimientos.**

**Yo: Cierto ^^, gracias a: Konan-Roia, Diiaaniitha15, Sakari1495, toaneo07, arisu-bakugan, FlowerBloom y akira akaku, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews XD ahora si a comenzar.**

* * *

><p>Luego de las dos primera batallas iban empatados y al igual que con Anubias solo faltaba un golpe final...<p>

-"Y el ganador es Dan Kuso"-

-Bien te he ganado, tienes que cumplir-

-Como quieras, pero que mal que no recuerdes-

-A que te refieres-Pregunto Dan.

-Lo descubrirás ahora-

La persona se fue quitando lentamente la capa para que pudieran verla completamente, luego cumplir con lo anterior, todos (los peleadores) se quedaron impresionados al saber quién era, esa persona era...

Esa persona era, una pelinegra, de ojos ámbares, traía puesto un short blanco, sandalias blancas, una blusa de tirantes lila y a su lado dos bakugan una Darkus y el otro Ventus.

Los chicos parecían sorprendidos, pero Marucho por alguna razón no lo tomo por sorpresa, el más sorprendido era Anubias, aun no creía que una chica le hubiera ganado.

-Hola chicos, me extrañaron-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hikari, que diablos haces aquí-Dijo el castaño.

-Que acaso no puedo darles una visita a...-Pero fue interrumpida.

-Me has vencido y...eres...una...chic-chic-chica-Dijo con dificultad el peliblanco.

-Has vencido a Anubias, Hikari-Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si, oye aunque haya dejado de jugar hace años no significa que haya dejado de ser buena-

Todos aun seguían en su estado de shock no podían creer que aquella chica fuera su amiga y había vencido a uno de los mejores peleadores.

-Y...como llegaste-Dijo el castaño saliendo de su estado.

-No fue tan difícil, Marucho me ayudo-Dijo señalando al pequeño.

-Eso es cierto Marucho-

-Bu-bueno, sí pero me lo pidió porque fue a la casa-

-Y ya que llegaste hasta acá, tan siquiera tienes pensado donde quedarte-

-En casa de Marucho-

-Vaya tu si eres precavida, no te logro ganar ni una-

-Lo sé ^^

-Cambiando de tema ven te quiero presentar a unas personas-

-No me das mucha confianza Kuso ¬¬

-Vamos no te quedes allí parada como Anubias-

Y efectivamente Anubias aun no salía del shock no por saber quién era si no porque una chica le había ganado, pero cuando menos lo espero esa chica ya había salido de la arena de batalla junto con Dan, Shun y Marucho.

Mientras tanto los mencionados anteriormente ya iban caminando mientras conversaban las miles de cosas sobre los bakugan esto último mencionado a cada rato por Dan, por fin después de mucho caminar habían llegado a la oficina de Marucho donde 3 personas estaban sentadas, una teñida digo peli azul, un pelinaranja y un peliblanco.

-Chicos les quiero presentar a una amiga-Menciono el castaño.

-Ella es Hikari Kazami, es amiga nuestra y hermana de Shun-

-Con el apellido es obvio tonto ¬¬

-Hola, a todos-Dijo saludando con una sonrisa.

-Vino de visita unos días-Dijo Dan ignorando el comentario anterior

-Hola, mi nombre es Ren Krawler-

-Yo soy Fabia Sheen princesa...-Pero fue interrumpida.

-Princesa de Neathia, lo se me he enterado de la guerra entre Gundalia y Neathia-Dijo la pelinegra señalando a Ren y Fabia.

-Tú eres amiga de Dan el galán, mucho gusto soy Jake Vallory-Dijo estrujándola fuertemente en un abrazo.

-M-mucho...g-gusto...J-Jake-Dijo con cierta dificultad.

-Basta la vas a desbaratar amigo-Dijo el castaño

-Lo siento-Dijo soltándola.

Y después de la presentación platicaron un rato mientras Hikari se ponía al día para saber qué era lo que ocurrió en la guerra, quien era Anubias y muchas otras cosas que no pensó que se iba a enterar, llego la noche y tuvieron que despedirse, Dan invito a Hikari como bienvenida a cenar a su casa y era Jueves, el día especial de Dan con su cena favorita, Jueves de Tacos.

-"Jueves de Tacos, adoro los tacos"-Cantaba el castaño.

-Siempre es así-Preguntaba la peli azul que también estaba allí.

-No lo conoces-Decía la pelinegra mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Fue una genial noche Hikari conversaba alegremente con la mamá de Dan, Miyoko Kuso para conocer mejor a la amiga de su hijo, Fabia no veía con muy buena cara a la pelinegra pero eso a ella no le importaba, lo importante era comenzar a trabajar con su plan.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Wiii que tal me quedo el capi de hoy no taba muy inspirada y siento que quedo cortito pero lo importante es que aquí esta, y Din din din din! (Sonido de campanita ganadora chafa) tenemos ganadora Sakari-chan felicidades atinaste XD te has ganado un viaje a donde quieras con Daisuke...<strong>

**Anubias: Y yo que**

**Yo: Y con Anubias ¬¬, feliz**

**Anubias: Si ^^**

**Bueno nos leemos en otro capi, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, amenazas de muerte, ya saben dónde van tengo una preguntica más que hacer.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Intro al plan, ¿Me estoy enamorando?

**Hola ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia, me alegra que les este gustando ^^, no había actualizado por falta de inspiración y también porque...**

**Shun: ¬¬ Te la pasaste viendo Rosario+Vampire **

**Yo: ¬_¬ Oye no es mi culpa amo ese anime me encanta y si también por eso no actualizaba**

**Shun: Pero no simplemente por ese anime sino también por Black Cat y Digimon Frointer y...**

**Yo: Vale, con esos basta pero sí, me la pase viendo animes, pero bueno ya estoy aquí para seguir torturando ^^**

**Shun: Los agradecimientos ¬¬**

**Yo: ¬¬Vale ya voy, gracias a: Konan-Roia, Sora Tsuki13, Sakari1495 y FlowerBloom, Arigato por sus reviews ^^**

**Ahora sí, sin más preámbulo los dejo leer, nos vemos más abajo ^^**

* * *

><p>Amanecía en la ciudad de Beyview, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, los chicos corrían y algunos negocios comenzaban a abrir, pero el único lugar en donde ya había bastante gente era el lugar más conocido para los aspirantes a peleadores, "El Interespacio Bakugan".<p>

Dentro de aquel lugar se podía divisar a una pelinegra caminar tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba alguna melodía, una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, iba rumbo a alguna arena de batalla, seguramente para alcanzar a sus amigos, de pronto sintió como la jalaron del brazo, ante este acto se detuvo abrió los ojos y quito esa sonrisa que momentos atrás se encontraba en su rostro, por reflejo volteo, iba a golpear a la persona que la había parado pero se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo peliblanco que conoció hace un día.

-Sabes si no hubieras sido tu quien me jalo, te hubiera golpeado-

-Lo siento si te asuste, a donde vas-

-Vaya tu sí que eres chismoso, además porque habría de decirte-

-No soy chismoso simplemente tengo curiosidad-

-Pues...no te pienso decir- Dijo la pelinegra para después sacarle la lengua.

-Y tú sí que eres madura-Dijo el peliblanco ante tal expresión.

-De todos modos no te pienso decir, ahora suéltame por favor-

-De ninguna manera, te soltare solo si tú me dices a dónde vas-

-No es obvio-

-No-Se limito a contestar.

-Qué más puedo hacer aquí-

-No lo sé tal vez pelear-Dijo algo confundido Anubias.

-En serio que eres demasiado lento para comprender-Dijo Hikari negando con la cabeza.

-Acabas de decirme tonto ¬¬

-Tú lo dijiste no yo-

-Dime a dónde vas para dejarte libre de acuerdo-

-¡Quien te crees tú para darme ordenes!-Dijo claramente molesta la pelinegra.

-Solo dime a cambio de tu libertad-

-Ni loca-Dijo para después darle un pisotón-Ni creas que te diré-

Hikari simplemente corrió mientras Anubias seguía con el pie lastimado.

"_Quien se cree para darme ordenes",_ pensaba muy molesta la pelinegra,_ "Ya ni Shun, bueno solo en ciertas ocasiones", _pero se detuvo porque al parecer había chocado con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

-Disculpa, estas bien-Dijo un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, ya que al parecer por el descuido de la pelinegra había caído al piso.

-Si, no te preocupes-Dijo para después levantar la mirada y sonrojarse inmediatamente.

-Deberás lo siento-Dijo el rubio para después ofrecer su mano para que la pelinegra la tomara.

-Gracias y ya te dije que no te preocupes-Dijo ella levantándose y desviando la mirada claro esta aun sonrojada.

-Cómo te llamas por cierto-

-Hi-Hikari, Hikari Kazami, mucho gusto-

-Keith Clay Fermin, el gusto es mío-Dijo devolviéndole el saludo con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra se sonrojo aun más ni ella misma sabía la razón, siguieron platicando un buen rato pero la chica tuvo que marcharse, se despidió del chico y continúo su camino para llegar a la arena de batalla.

-Hikari tardaste demasiado-Le reclamo el castaño.

-Si es que tuve, ciertos inconvenientes-Dijo volviéndose a sonrojar.

-Bien, pero prepárate ya tenemos que pelear-

-Ya voy, no presiones-Dijo Hikari, ya no sonrojada.

Comenzaron a pelear, según Dan era entrenamiento para que Hikari estuviera al día con las peleas, lucharon toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche, Marucho y Hikari caminaban para la casa del rubio ambos en silencio.

Llegaron a la casa y Hikari subió rápidamente a su habitación para encerrarse y recordar todo lo sucedido esa misma tarde, se lanzo a la cama para poder pensar un rato, hasta que sonó su celular, era la llamada que tanto había esperado, al mirar la pantallita de aquel aparato sonrió para sus adentros y contesto.

**~Conversación telefónica~**

-Hola-

_**-Vaya creí que no me contestarías-**_

_-_Y por qué haría eso-

_**-No lo sé, tal vez porque te has olvidado de mí-**_

-En serio, claro que no, bueno dejando detrás eso como te ha ido-

_**-No me quejo pero no se compara con Wardington-**_

-Crees que regresaras pronto-

_**-Tal vez-**_

En ese momento llamaron a la pelinegra para que bajara a cenar con Marucho.

-La cena ya esta lista señorita-Anuncio Kato.

-Enseguida voy, gracias por avisar-

-Lo siento tengo que irme me llaman, hablamos luego, adiós-

_**-Hasta luego, cuídate mucho-**_

**~Fin conversación telefónica~**

Hikari bajo para cenar allí ya se encontraba Marucho, que al parecer tenía algo para decirle.

-Hikari, recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando llegaste aquí-

-Por supuesto Marucho, que pasa con ello-

-Llegaran en unas cuantas semanas-

-Todas juntas-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-No, claro que no, irán llegando de una en una-

-En serio, ¡genial!, gracias Marucho-

-Por nada-

Y el resto de la velada estuvo un poco callada, pero el plan de Hikari comenzaría tan pronto llegara lo que esperaba...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai se que querrán matarme por no actualizar pero lo cierto es que como ya empezamos clases se me dificulta un poco más actualizar pero prometo actualizar pronto se los juro, por favor tengan piedad de esta pobre autora TT_TT<strong>

**Pero bueno solo quiero decirles que espero sus reviews que son los que me animan a continuar les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo a este fic.**

**Sin más preámbulo.**

**Matta-nee**

**Hikari-Kazami :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Una Sorpresa Inesperada

**Hola amigos aquí estoy de nuevo feliz de la vida porque aprovechando que hoy no tuve clases me puse a actualizar los fics que pues tengo bastante abandonados, espere tanto para poder escribir este capi…**

**Shun: Te refieres a que este es el capitulo donde…**

**Yo: Cállate Kazami ¬w¬ no quiero que arruines mis preparativos de este capi**

**Shun: ¬¬U bien**

**Yo: Ahora amargadito da los agradecimientos por favor ^^**

**Shun: ¬w¬ Gracias a: Amaya Kuso, Sora-Tsuki13, FlowerBloom, ale-prinz, Yuki-Tatekawa y DiagmussxKissna.**

**Yo: Arigatou! Por sus reviews ^○^**

**El idiota de mi hermano y yo no los interrumpimos más así que a leer se ha dicho.**

**Shun: ¬w¬**

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya una semana después de la noticia que Marucho le había dado a Hikari y también una semana después del incidente que tuvo Hikari con aquel rubio llamado Keith, en ese momento la pelinegra se dirigía al interespacio Bakugan donde se quedo de encontrar con Dan, Shun y Marucho, según Dan era para presentarle otros amigos a ella.<p>

Al llegar pudo divisar al castaño, junto con el rubio y el pelinegro, los saludó como de costumbre y comenzaron a platicar un rato, hasta que llegaron un chico con corte de taza o mejor dicho parecía hongo y una chica peli rosa con los ojos como ella, se acercaron hasta donde estaban y se quedaron allí parados.

-Hikari, ellos son Rafe y Paige-Dijo Dan mientras los presentaba-Rafe es de Neathia y Paige de Gundalia-

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron los tres al unísono.

Comenzaron a conocerse un poco, Hikari aun no entendía cómo es que Paige siendo una chica tenia músculos, quizás se deba al ejercicio, pensaba la pelinegra, ahora fue con Rafe, ese corte que tenía el peli azul le hacía recordar a uno de sus amigos.

-Bueno Hikari, que te parece si tenemos una batalla-La reto el castaño.

-Me parece perfecto-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron peleando, hasta caer agotados, Hikari le había dicho al castaño que lo alcanzaría luego y que se fueran adelantando a llegar a casa.

Iba distraída hasta que choco con algo o más bien con alguien, era Anubias, vaya sorpresa que se llevo, tenía el ceño fruncido, con una expresión algo rara en él.

-Te decidirás a hablar conmigo sobre tus movimientos en las batallas o tendré que obligarte

-Ninguna de las dos

-Entonces supongo que…

-Disculpa pero que haces con ella-Pregunto el chico peli azul, el cual correspondía al nombre de Rafe.

-No creo que esto te incumba niño, este asunto es entre Hikari y yo

-Pues mira que si me incumbe porque Hikari es mi amiga

-Rafe, jamás en la vida estaré de acuerdo con Anubias pero por primera vez concuerdo con él este asunto es entre él y yo

-Está bien pero si te hace algo solo avísame

-Sí claro que si Rafe

Y entonces el niño de corte de taza se alejó dejando a los chicos solos.

-Mira Anubias, no hablare contigo de nada así que si gustas soltarme que tengo otras cosas que hacer te lo agradecería eternamente

-Bien, te dejare ir, pero mañana hablare contigo y esta vez no habrá escapatoria-Dijo el peliblanco para después retirarse.

Otro día llego, una tortura para Hikari empezaba, quería que la tierra se la tragara pero eso no iba a ser posible ni de chiste, estuvo caminando un rato por el interespacio Bakugan y logro localizar al peliblanco, corrió cierta distancia y se escondió en una de las arenas de batalla, donde se encontró con Fabia.

-Fabia, que haces aquí es muy temprano

-Eso mismo también podría preguntarte a ti

-Bueno…pasaba por aquí y…eso que importa…porque estas tan triste…digo no es que me importe porque casi no me caes pero…me preocupa lo que le pase a mis amigos.

-Alguna vez…has sentido que cuando amas a alguien no te corresponde y por más que quieres llamar su atención no te hace en el mundo

-Pues no pero…espera me quieres decir que estas enamorada de uno de mis amigos

-Sí…algo así

-De quien…cuéntamelo

-No estoy segura que decírtelo sea buena idea

-Oh! Vamos quiero saber quién es…

-Suspiró-Esta bien te lo diré…es…D-Dan

-En serio

-Sí…y por más que intento decirle que estoy allí para él parece que no le importa

Hubo un silencio que duro un buen rato…hasta que la pelinegra decidió romperlo.

-Mira…solo te puedo decir una cosa…Dan ama a una persona…y esa persona…pues…no eres tú

Eso destrozo a la peli azul, ella quería decírselo de la manera menos dolorosa pero simplemente no pudo, se lo tuvo que decir de golpe, tarde o temprano de una u otra manera lo entendería.

-Gracias por ser sincera conmigo Hikari

-D-De nada Fabia

Unos minutos después ella y la pelinegra siguieron platicando, algo extraño por parte de la pelinegra ya que casi no se llevaba muy bien con Fabia.

Eran las 5:00 p.m. y Hikari fue invitada a casa del castaño para comer algo, se sentaron a la mesa ella, el castaño, Shun, Jake, Julie, Fabia, Ren y Marucho junto con la señora Kuso, agradecieron por la comida y los dos Kazami subieron a la habitación del castaño a hablar del tema del que Dan siempre hablaba: Bakugans

-Dan, no te hartas de hablar de lo mismo siempre-Pregunto molesta la pelinegra.

-Sí tu estas cansada y no llevas ni un año aquí, imagínate yo que lo he soportado desde que se mudo

-Tienes razón-Dijo ella con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

Un rato después sonó el timbre de la casa de los Kuso, los chicos simplemente se preguntaban quien podría ser, ninguno de los chicos, pensaron, puesto que ellos tenían cosas que hacer después de haber comido en casa de los Kuso.

-¡Dan hijo, te buscan ¡-Grito la señora Kuso.

-Ya voy mamá-Respondió el de vuelta.

Bajaron los tres juntos para ver de quien se trataba sin imaginar la sorpresa que se aproximaba y estaba allí. Ya que llegaron a la puerta la señora Kuso se retiro, dejando a los tres chicos frente a la puerta, Dan y Shun estaban boquiabiertos y sorprendidos, Hikari por su parte solo expresaba un poco de sorpresa en su faceta.

-Hola Dan, me extrañaste…-Dijo una chica peli azul.

Vaya sorpresa…era Runo…parada en frente de los chicos…la sorpresa de Hikari se había adelantado un poco…y apenas iban comenzando las sorpresas…faltaban más.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Mátenme, revívanme y vuélvanme a matar, sé que me he atrasado con la continuación de mis fics pero que puedo hacer simplemente la inspiración no me llegaba, gracias por darme mi alimento que son los reviews les agradezco mucho y les prometo actualizar un poquitín más seguido.<strong>

**Para no hacer tan largo el discurso espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y si no pues ni modo, será algo corto debido pues a mi falta de inspiración pero les prometo actualizar los demás fics tan pronto como pueda.**

**Me despido y les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo.**

**Matta-nee**

**Hikari-Kazami nwn**


	5. Entra Runo Misaki, Fase 0

**Kyyyaaaa no lo puedo creer después de tanto tiempo estoy de vuelta aquí en FF lamento haberme tardado una eternidad en aparecer pero pues los estudios son complicados y más si estas en la tarde como yo ¬¬U**

**Shun: Pretextos ¬¬**

**Yo: Cállate…que no son pretextos es la verdad ¬¬**

**Shun: Mentirosa**

**Yo: MALDITO NINJA EMO!**

**Shun: NIÑA MIMADA Y CONSENTIDA ¬¬U**

**Yo: Ya verás Shun Kazami**

**¿?: Basta, paren de pelear quieren problemas siempre problemas ¬¬U**

**Yo/Shun: Gomenasai T-T**

**Bueno mientras he dejado de pelear con el baka de mi hermano ¬¬ disfruten de la conti del fic que he dejado muy abandonado**

* * *

><p>-Hola Dan, me extrañaste…-Dijo una chica peli azul.<p>

Vaya sorpresa…era Runo…parada en frente de los chicos…la sorpresa de Hikari se había adelantado un poco…y apenas iban comenzando las sorpresas…faltaban más.

-R-Runo…pero…que…que haces aquí-Dijo un MUY sorprendido Dan.

-Pues…he venido a visitarlos.

-Ah…claro…pero pasa, bienvenida.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo Hikari.

-Lo mismo digo Runo-Respondió Hikari con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Runo.

-Que tal Shun como te ha ido.

Luego de aquella bienvenida para la peliazul, fueron con la señora Kuso a que saludara a Runo, unos minutos más tarde la pelinegra y Runo habían salido a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque, mientras Hikari le reprochaba ciertas cosas a Runo.

-Que haces aquí Runo, se supone que vendrías en unas cuantas semanas más-Le miraba con cierto reproche.

-Ya lo sé pero es que no me pude contener

-Y supongo que Alice se quedo sola, digo porque si tu estas aquí…

-Nada de eso, se ha quedado con mis padres

-Como sea de todos modos habíamos acordado una fecha y llegas antes, ahora tendré que cambiar todo el plan.

-Cambiando de tema, como le ha ido a Dan

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a él no lo crees Runo, después de todo eres su novia

-CLA-CLARO QUE NO SOY SU NOVIA!

-Runo, por favor, todo mundo sabe que son novios.

-Eso no es verdad. Y volviendo con el tema inicial…me dirás?

-Está bien, hasta donde sé si, de hecho conocí a una chica peliazul llamada Fabia, creyó que era novia de Dan puedes creerlo.

-Es…en serio.

-Sip, es toda la verdad.

-Pero que tiene esa chica en la cabeza, bichos.

-No lo sé. Pero cambiando de tema, cuando piensa venir Alice, espero que ella si RESPETE mi programa.

-Claro que lo hará, vendrá en unos días más.

-De acuerdo. Pero si quieres que todo funcione cooperarás.

-Bien, bien lo haré.

Siguieron su camino para después regresar a la casa del castaño donde se despidieron, de allí fueron a la casa de Marucho donde se estarían hospedando, se alistaron y se fueron a la habitación que compartían, donde misteriosamente había una cama extra.

-Mañana empezara todo Runo, espero y estés lista.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Y así las dos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron, desayunaron y salieron listas de la casa del rubio para dirigirse al Interespacio Bakugan, donde ciertamente Daniel estaba entrenando, como siempre, allí también se encontraban Marucho y Shun.

-¡Entrenando de nuevo Dan!

-Así es Hikari, un peleador nunca descansa.

-Tú nunca cambias.

-Dijiste algo.

-Nada…nada no he dicho nada.

Dan siguió entrenando hasta que por fin quedo agotado, fueron a la cafetería de Julie donde ciertamente esta se encontraba hablando con un cliente, al momento de voltear, se encontró con Runo, salto de la alegría y se dirigió hacia su amiga peliazul para abalanzarse sobre ella y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañe Julie.

-Hay Runo, en serio que te extrañe muchísimo.

-Igual yo.

-Julie, te parece si junto con Runo nos vamos a platicar, necesito hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto que si Hikari, solo deja traerles algo de tomar a los chicos y nos sentamos.

Así Julie fue por unas cuantas bebidas mientras se las entregaba a los chicos, luego Julie, Hikari y Runo se sentaron en otra mesa, mientras Hikari le platicaba a Julie el plan que tenía en mente.

-Ya veo, así que esa es tu idea.

-Sí y necesito de tu ayuda.

-Pues claro que cuentas con ella.

-En serio…muchísimas gracias Julie.

-No hay de qué.

Así Runo y Julie se la pasaron platicando todo el rato, riendo junto con la pelinegra, e ideando cosas para el plan de la pelinegra. Luego de un rato, se despidieron de Julie mientras se dirigían a la casa de Dan.

De camino a la casa del castaño iban hablando: Marucho, Shun y Hikari, mientras que por otra parte un atmosfera incomoda se hacía presente entre Dan y Runo.

-Oye Runo, ya que no conoces mucho por aquí…me preguntaba…si te gustaría…que…te-te mostrara la ciudad…

-Cla-claro me encantaría.

-Genial…entonces…mañana te la mostrare…

-De acuerdo.

Y se volvió a formar otro silencio pero ahora era diferente, no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Wiii! Comienza el ambiente romántico entre Dan y Runo, pronto llegara otra persona esencial en este plan maestro, y eso de enseñarle la ciudad a Runo, es solo una parte del plan de Hikari, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero pues aquí está la tan esperada continuación de este fic.<strong>

**Si puedo actualizar las demás historias prometo que tendrán su conti en serio es una promesa (mano levantada)**

**Ahora si me despido de ustedes ya que tengo deberes que hacer**

**Nos vemos**

**Matta-nee**

**Hikari-Kazami nwn**


End file.
